ksevefandomcom-20200213-history
Wormhole Documentation Guide
Wormhole Mapping Due to the dynamic nature of wormhole connections, in order to successfully navigate wormhole space, one needs to keep track of the local J-space topology. A well-formed bookmarking and documentation system can be the difference between life and death for wormhole explorers and hunters. Mapping Tools Popular tools to keep track of wormhole connections include Tripwire, Pathfinder, and Siggy. These tools are necessary because there is no in-game functionality to provide a visual map of wormhole space. The KS wiki recommends Tripwire. Bookmarking Because wormholes and J-space sites are only navigable via the Probe Scanner window, scanning down a signature will only provide a temporary means of navigation. Bookmarks are necessary in order to keep track of wormholes and wormhole sites without having to re-scan; they are also very useful for perches and other tactical locations. Suggested Bookmark Naming System Informative names for bookmarks and bookmark folders is helpful for organizing bookmarks. KS recommends the following folders for organizing bookmarks as a wormhole explorer: * Tacticals - for safes, and perches off of "permanent" objects such as celestials, citadels, and POCOs. * Temporary - for perches off of "temporary" objects such as wormholes and sites, or temp safes. * Sites - for Ore, Data, Relic, Gas, and Combat site results from the probe scanner. * Wormholes (Prelim) - for "Unstable Wormhole" result locations from the Probe Scanner * Wormholes - for bookmarked wormholes with an accurate 0-position (saved from on-grid) * Z. Trash - for bookmarks that are no longer current (i.e. expired wormholes and sites) Tactical/Temporary Bookmarks folder: Format: 'Perch: ''Object Distance (Direction) Example: "Perch: POS-Rage 700 Up" would be a ping 700km above a POS named Rage. Example: "Perch: G.GND 8300" would be a perch 8300km off of the gas site GND-### Sites Bookmarks folder: '''Format: ''Type.Sig Site_Name'' Site types codes include: * C (combat) * O (ore), G (gas) * 1D (data), 1R (relic) * 2D (combat data), 2R (combat relic) Example: "1D.XED Blood Raider Sparking Transmitter" would be a Blood pirate data site at XED-###. Wormholes (Prelim) folder: Format: Sig Since results saved from the probe scanner will have a high error (5-10 km off of the true wormhole center) bookmarks here are temporary. Minimal effort is advised. Example: "NPN" is the probe scanner result for Unstable Wormhole at NPN-###. Wormholes folder: Format: *? Class Destination Type ''[''Sig] (-Size) Lifetime? Mass? (Info) Since wormholes are fundamental to navigation in J-space, this standard is the strictest and most informative. While this may seem too complex to use, in practice it is fast, precise, and safe. * The asterisk is used at the front of wormhole bookmarks to note a "homeward" hole. This will additionally have the effect of bringing it to the top of the right-click context menu in space. * The Class is the class level or security level of the destination. ** HS, LS, and NS denote known-space security levels. i.e. "HS Jita B274 ANE" ** C1, C2, ... C6 are the respective wormhole classes of possible destinations. ** For wormholes that are not yet jumped: *** CH ("unknown", meaning classes 1-3) *** CL ("dangerous unknown", meaning class 4 or 5) *** C6 ("deadly unknown", always class 6) ** C13 denotes a shattered frigate hole. This will be visible on Tripwire. ** This should be omitted for wormholes leading to Thera. * Destination is the system on the other side of the wormhole. Use dashed blank ("----") if not yet known. * Type is the wormhole name code. (i.e. K162) * Sig is the 3-letter identifier from the probe scanner. It should be in brackets for easy visual acquisition. * ''-Size'' is any size limit the wormhole may impose. (i.e. ''-S for small ship only) * If the wormhole is reaching the end of its natural lifetime, the code EOL should be written for ''Lifetime. * If the wormhole is mass-destabilized or -critical, "Destab" or "Crit" should be written for Mass. * Any additional pertinent information should go last. Examples: ** Wormhole system effects. Suggested codes: *** WR - Wolf-Rayet (++Armor, ++Small weapons, ++Sigtank, --Shield) *** P - Pulsar (++Shield, ++Cap warfare, --Armor, --Sigtank) *** B - Black Hole (++Missiles, ++Velocity, ++Lockrange, --Webs) *** Mg - Magnetar (++Damage, --Application) *** Red - Red Giant (++Bombs, ++Overheat-effects, --Thermodynamics) *** CatV - Cataclysmic Variable (++RR, ++Cap, --Capchain, --Local-tank) ** Hostile/Operations/Reconnaissance ** Shattered (S) Examples: * "HS Jita B247 ANE" is the B247 wormhole at ANE-### leading to Jita (High Security). * "LS Tama A239 XNF" is the A239 wormhole at XNF-### leading to Tama (Low Security). * "C3 J232224 C247 DDE" is the C247 wormhole at DDE-### leading to J232224 (Class 3). * "Thera F355 OWD -M" is the F355 med/small ships only wormhole at OWD-### leading to Thera. * "C13 J001312 A009 NNE -S WR S" is the A009 small ships only wormhole at NNE-### leading to J001312 (Class 13), a shattered Wolf-Rayet system. * "CL K162 TYT" is the K162 wormhole at TYT-### leading to either a class 4 or 5; incomplete information should be filled in as soon as it is available after jumping through. * "C4 J342245 X877 DFE" is the X877 wormhole at DFE-### leading to J342245 (Class 4). * "C4 J342245 X877 DFE EOL" is the X877 wormhole at DFE-### leading to J342245 (Class 4), near the end of its natural lifetime (less than 4 hours of life left). * "C4 J342245 X877 DFE Destab" is the X877 wormhole at DFE-### leading to J342245 (Class 4), at below half-mass (mass destabilized). * "C4 J342245 X877 DFE Crit" is the X877 wormhole at DFE-### leading to J342245 (Class 4), near mass collapse (critically destabilized); large and medium ships should be prepared for rolling on pass. * "C4 J342245 X877 DFE EOL Crit" is the X877 wormhole at DFE-### leading to J342245 (Class 4), near the end of its natural lifetime and critically destabilized. * "*''NS CCP-US K162 EFB" is the K162 wormhole at EFB-### leading to CCP-US (Null Security). Note the asterisk, which means this is "homeward" and will appear at the top of right-click. Documentation Procedure We begin by probe scanning and bookmarking all sites of interest. For a hunter, this is ''every site and wormhole. Explorers, day-trippers, and expedition miners can limit themselves to pirate data/relic, combat, and gas/ore sites respectively, in addition to wormhole connections. Wormholes Stage 1: Scanning with the Probe Scanner As new wormholes are scanned down, they should be saved from the probe scanner into the Preliminary Wormholes folder. Let us suppose we are in J123232, a Class 2 J-space, scanning a wormhole at EHF-904; we would first save it: EHF When we are ready, have saved all the wormhole signatures scanned in system, and have checked the system for d-scan clarity, warp to the EHF signature at range. This should put us on-grid with the EHF wormhole, giving us a new, precise location, and more information. Remember to copy-paste scan information into the Tripwire mapper Stage 2: Saving the Wormhole Location Suppose that the wormhole is K162 type and showing info gives us the following dialog: This wormhole seems to lead into '''dangerous unknown' parts of space.'' This wormhole is '''reaching the end of its natural lifetime'.'' This wormhole has not yet had its stability significantly disrupted by ships passing through it. Up to '''medium' size ships can pass through this wormhole.'' With this information, we would right-click the wormhole and save its location as the following, to the Wormholes bookmark folder: CL K162 EHF -M EOL Since we don't know the destination, we can't add any more information yet. We can delete the "EHF" bookmark in the Wormholes (Preliminary) folder. Add the wormhole type to the appropriate entry on Tripwire. Repeat this process for all the wormholes in the current J-space system (J123232). Stage 3: Jumping through the Wormhole Before we warp to and jump through the wormhole, make preparations to finish documenting it. # Open the appropriate entry on Tripwire (EHF). # Open the Edit Bookmark dialog for the wormhole ("CL K162 EHF -M EOL"). You can still warp to the bookmark with this dialog open. # In a chat channel, type out the information for the other side of the wormhole, excluding type. This should start with the current wormhole information: "*''C2 J123232 ??? ??? -M EOL''" and copy it into your clipboard. Warp to the bookmark and jump through the wormhole. On the other side, you should: # Look at d-scan and take a mental note of any possible hostile ships or structures. # Go to tripwire and push the 'A' on the location to automatically get the new system location, and save. # Save the location of the wormhole on the other side; use your clipboard as a template, and fill in the wormhole type. *C2 J123232 O247 ??? -M EOL Now that we have all the important locations saved, we should fill in what we can before jump cloak breaks. # In the 'Edit Location' dialog, type in the system class and name; the system class is visible in Tripwire. # Click 'save,' and check to make sure the system name matches the current in-game system. C'4' J129232 K162 EHF -M EOL Stage 4: Finishing Off If you plan to scout and map the new system as well, scan on top of the saved "C2 J123..." bookmark first, to identify the signature. Fill it in to complete documentation of both wormhole sides. *C2 J123232 O247 [CZX] -M EOL Otherwise, jump back through; note that doing so will give you a polarization timer that prevents jumping back for a short duration. Sites Bookmarking sites and creating perches on them is an important practice for hunters and explorers. Bookmarking sites is relatively straightforward from the probe scanner window. Perches Creating on-grid perches is generally done via one of two methods: # Patiently burning away in one direction from the site. (slow, unaligned) # Saving bookmarks as one comes out of warp (fast, aligned) The second method is more difficult to perfect, since it requires good timing. However, is much faster and can even be done while initially entering the site. For non-covert recons, this is a good option since this can quickly create perches that are very close to the site, but still off-grid. A long perch enables cloaked observation of the site. For hunters, this is a prime option; being able to instantly warp to any container or wreck can ensure optimal positioning on prey. For explorers, the ability to take two short warps to get to any container can greatly speed up site times, particularly in the more spread-out data and relic sites. See Also References Category:Browse Category:Guides Category:Wormholes